castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Underworld
The Underworld is the seventh area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Underworld realm, you must complete the special mission in the Undead Realm (Undead Embrace). Main Quest 1: Fiery Awakening Sub-Quest 1: Fend off Demons Sub-Quest 2: Heal Wounds Main Quest 2: Fire and Brimstone Sub-Quest 1: Find Your Way Out Sub-Quest 2: Cross Lava River Main Quest 3: Deathrune Castle Sub-Quest 1: Break Evil Seal Sub-Quest 2: Charge the Castle Main Quest 4: The Long Path Sub-Quest 1: Being Followed Sub-Quest 2: Cover Tracks Main Quest 5: Burning Gates Sub-Quest 1: Breaching the Gates Sub-Quest 2: Defeat Demonic Guards Excavation Quest: Rune Mines *Note: Must be at least level 100 to start this quest. This Excavation Quest is a special quest that is time based and does not offer skill points. Instead the questor has 120 hours to complete levels, earning Defense Essences can be useful in forging. The maximum level is 4 although players are allowed to collect if they have completed at least 1 level of the quest. The higher the level of the quest, the greater the chances to get more Defense Essences but also increases the energy required to level it further. Warning: After collection on any level, the timer and quest progress are reset and you start over at level 0, so don't collect until feel you are done. There is no advantage to partially completing a level; if you feel you cannot complete your current level before the timer runs out, you're better off simply collecting immediately. Loot List: *Level 1: Defense Essences x205 *Level 2: Defense Essences x515 *Level 3: Defense Essences x930 *Level 4: Defense Essence x1450 Energy Requirements: Total needed for completion is 1800 Energy *Level 1 Excavation: 300 Energy *Level 2 Excavation: 400 Energy *Level 3 Excavation: 500 Energy *Level 4 Excavation: 600 Energy Special Mission: Confrontation Hero Recruitment: Cartigan To recruit , you must collect 3 pieces of each of the following: , , . All items can be obtained from questing on this realm (see the quests above for more info). You must be victorious against the random encounter Tormented Souls to have a chance of them dropping. Once you have obtained the required number of ingredients, go to the Alchemy page to summon Cartigan to join you. *Note: Ingredients will not drop while playing through web3 or iOS. Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The Orb of Skaar Deathrune is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Skaar Deathrune, who is a monster. * You may have only 1 Orb of Skaar Deathrune at a time. Even though you may do the quest multiple times, and they may appear to drop for you, the game will not let you hold more than 1 Orb of Skaar Deathrune at a time. Once you use a Orb of Skaar Deathrune, then you will be able to get more. This is still true if a Skaar you summoned using a previous orb is still alive. Category:Quests Category:Excavation Quests Category:Runes